The future comes to the past
by serenitykid7875
Summary: Chris revelation...Some future people come to the past to help


The Charmed Ones and Leo were in the attic talking about Chris's latest revelation about how Wyatt was the evil he was trying to save. Piper and Leo were arguing with Paige and Phoebe and no one was getting anywhere with the argument.

"Oh come on Phoebe you really think that boy was telling the truth?" Piper said not wanting to believe that her baby could be evil.

"Yes I do, I think he is really trying to save Wyatt." Phoebe said not believing that Piper was being so negative toward Chris.

"He's lying. That's all he does is lie. He's lying about this." Leo said siding with Piper.

"Don't even start Leo, just because you have vendetta against Chris doesn't mean he's lying. He was really hurt the last time he was here and you didn't need to be an empath to see it." Paige said knowing that Phoebe was right.

Suddenly a blue portal opened and a young man about twenty, a teenage girl about sixteen, twin girls about twelve, and a toddler about three came falling out of the portal.

"Shit that was weird." One of the twin girls said as she stood up.

"Pattie don't use that language if Ethan picks that up Chris will be angry." The young man said.

"Sorry Henry." Pattie said to the young man.

"Do you think we made it to the right time Dani?" the other twin asked the teenage girl.

"I think so Melinda, I can sense Chris." Dani said as she started to look around the attic.

"Why are you looking for Chris?" Leo said making his and the Charmed Ones presence known.

"Melinda, Pattie protect Ethan." Henry said as he looked at the twins. The twins walked over to the toddler and put up their shields as Henry stepped in between Leo and the twins.

"What are you doing here Leo?" Dani asked as she stood next to Henry in a defensive stance.

Leo was shocked that the girl used a tone that he was not use to hearing pointed at him. At first he thought she looked a lot like Paige, but didn't think it was her daughter since the tone of her voice was very angry and since he'd be an Uncle she wouldn't have used that tone with him.

"I live here." Leo said.

"Why do you think we'd hurt Ethan?" Piper said also surprised by the girls tone.

"We're not afraid of you hurting Ethan, we're afraid of what Leo would do to Ethan." Henry said.

"Why would I hurt him?" Leo asked surprised that the people from the future would think he'd hurt a child.

"We should get Chris, Henry." Melinda said knowing that this wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Yeah he needs to know we're here and what we found." Pattie said.

"Dani go get him, we need to have a meeting." Henry said with a nod from Dani.

"We don't want him here. He's not welcome here." Leo said making everyone look at him with anger.

"Go Dani." Henry said with anger in his voice, "I don't care what you think Elder. You Elders shut yourselves off in the future while we fight to survive. So don't think I'll let you direct what I need to do. I will protect my family no matter what you say."

"Why didn't we come back if Wyatt really is evil?" Piper asked wanting to know why Chris was sent back instead.

"You're all dead. And Chris is our leader in the future."

The Charmed Ones were surprised by the answer they received from Henry, they didn't want to believe that they were dead, but it was the only explanation on why they didn't come back to protect Wyatt.

"Why didn't a family member come back?" Piper asked.

"Henry, don't answer that question. That's an order." Chris said as he and Dani orbed in.

"Chris!" The twins yelled as they tackled Chris with a hug.

"Melinda, Pattie I hope you guys have been good for Henry." Chris said hugging the girls.

"Of course we've been good. We promised." Pattie said.

"And you taught us to always keep our promises." Melinda said as they let Chris go.

"Henry." Chris said shaking Henry's hand.

"Chris." Henry said as he hugged Chris.

"Who are they Chris?" Piper asked surprised by the kindness in Chris.

"They are my family." Chris said as he wrapped an arm around Dani's shoulders.

"We brought you a surprise." Dani said shrugging off Chris's arm and walking over to the playpen.

"You brought me a surprise?" Chris said interested in what they brought.

"Yep he was missing his parents." Henry said as he watched Dani pick Ethan up and walk back over to Chris.

"Ethan have you been good boy for your Cousins?" Chris said taking Ethan from Dani.

"He's been really good for us Chris." Melinda said watching Chris check Ethan for injuries.

"Daddy." Ethan said smiling.

"I've missed you so much." Chris said with a big smile that the Charmed Ones weren't used to seeing on Chris.

"Mommy?" Ethan asked softly wanting to see his mother as he looked around the attic.

"I'm sorry buddy. Mommy's not here." Chris said saddened at the thought of Bianca. Ethan nodded, but still looked like he wanted to cry, so Chris kissed his forehead and held him close.

"Where is his mother?" Piper asked feeling sorry for Ethan.

"Dani why don't you take Ethan to the kitchen and get him a bottle, I'll explain to them what's going on. Keep your mind open." Chris said as he handed Ethan to Dani.

"Yes, Sir." Dani said taking Ethan and orbed to the kitchen.

"His mother's dead. Your son killed her." Chris said once Ethan was out of the room.

"Who was his mother?" Phoebe asked having a feeling that Bianca, Chris's fiancée, was Ethan's mom.

"Bianca, the phoenix is his mother, she knew what it meant if we failed to save Wyatt. So she did everything to protect me and Ethan."

"That demon tried to kill Piper and you think you can bring her spawn into this house." Leo said angrily toward Chris.

"Don't even get us started on spawns, Leo. Your son has killed more than just Bianca. Don't think you can even understand what we've fought against. Your son is the leader of the whole world and it's not a good world. Demons run wild and the few demons that don't like Wyatt as leader help us by acting as spies." Henry said strongly against Leo who had backed down a little.

"Bianca was a good person, Leo. She fought with us. She's protected us. She was the best spy we had till Wyatt killed her. Ethan maybe part demon, but he is a part of this family." Melinda said not liking what Leo was implying about her cousin.

"Don't you ever talk about my child that way, I've tried to be nice and helpful, but if you think that you can call my child things you are mistaken. I will not tolerate you calling my child names. He's a good boy." Chris said in a dangerously angry sounding voice. The room began to shake which surprised the Charmed Ones and Leo.

"Chris calm down. You know what happens when you lose control." Melinda said from next to Pattie. Henry stepped in between Chris and the others.

"Chris. Think about Ethan. Think about why we're here. Don't lose control." Henry said as he stepped closer to Chris.

Chris closed his eyes and focused on Ethan, the sound of his voice, the way he laughed, the happy look he got when he was with his mother. Henry could tell Chris was beginning to calm down and stepped closer.

"What was that?" Paige asked surprised by the power that was felt in the shaking.

"When I lose control I can bring down a whole house." Chris said once he had full control.

"Why haven't you shown your powers while you've been here?" Phoebe asked as surprised as Paige.

"Because I wasn't supposed to use my powers here I could over throw the balance." Chris said as Henry put an arm around Chris's shoulders.

"Oh come on Cousin, you have had to kill a few demons while you were here. I bet you even killed the one that killed all of our parents." Henry said as he gave Chris a knuckle sandwich.

"Killed all of our parents?" Piper said feeling bad for the future kids. "You're not one family? Cause you sure act like it."

"Our mothers were witches and sisters." Pattie said before Chris could stop her.

"Pattie you're not supposed to answer that. It could change the future in ways we don't want it to change." Chris stated.

"Sorry."

"Sisters." Paige repeated and looked like she was thinking.

"Oh my God; are you the little boy from the vision?" Phoebe said looking from Chris to the others.

"Oh my God you're ours." Paige said catching up to Phoebe while Piper and Leo still hadn't gotten there.

"Well at least they know now." Henry said smiling at them.

"Which ones are mine?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

Chris sighed before he said, "Melinda and Pattie are your twins, and your two oldest were killed during one of the rescue missions."

"Who's rescue?"

"Mine."

"Yours?"

"Yes, Wyatt had captured me and was torturing me for about a year before the others were able to get me out with Bianca's help, she had to recover before they could try to save me."

"Recover from what?"

"Having Ethan."

"Are mine here?" Paige asked.

"Yes only two of yours are here." Chris said as Paige looked at Henry.

"Henry and Dani are mine?"

"Yes. Your youngest died from the plague that took over for a few months."

"Did a lot of people die from the plague?"

"Yes. Go ahead guys I know your dying to." Chris said smiling at the twins.

The twins then ran over to Phoebe and gave her a big hug, while Henry went over to Paige gave her a kiss on the cheek and then a hug. Chris looked at the two groups and wished that he could have the same reunion, but when he looked at Piper and Leo he knew they didn't believe.

"I'll go get Dani for you Aunt Paige." Chris said as he orbed out.

Soon Dani orbed up with a sleeping Ethan in her arms, she set him down in the playpen and then hugged Paige; Henry joined the hug by hugging both Paige and Dani. Henry stopped the hug shortly after joining it and asked, "Where's Chris?"

"He said that he had to go look into the dark lighters that tried to kill Leo." Dani said knowing that part of it was a lie.

"Why would he do that now that you're here?" Leo said uncaringly.

"Because he's parents didn't exactly give him a welcome." Henry said moving to push Leo away.

"He's not my son."

"Of course he's not. You were never a father to him. You might have been the reason he's alive, but you were never a good father to him; only to Wyatt, your precious little boy. You never cared about us or Chris so why would you start now." Henry said pushing Leo against the closest wall. He lifted him off his feet and looked like he was going to punch him.

"Henry." Paige said putting a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"You never cared about him. And you blamed him for everyone dying, but you're never took the time to teach him to heal. He could have saved a lot more lives if you had taught him. It's your fault our family has fallen apart. You're just like the other Elders only caring for yourself."

"Henry put him down."

"Fine, Dani can you tell where he is?" Henry asked Dani as he set Leo down on the ground.

"He's at his and Bianca's spot." Dani answered quickly.

"Take care of Ethan; I'll get Chris back somehow so we can talk about what we need to do. Meet us at P3 I don't feel comfortable here." Henry said quickly as he got ready to orb out.

"Henry, you can come back here. Leo will stay out of the way." Paige said not wanting her son to go away.

"Mom you and I both know that he won't, it's okay I'll try to convince Chris to come back here. But it might take some time." Henry said as he orbed out.

"Why didn't you guys move?" Paige said rounding on Piper and Leo.

"He can't be my son." Leo said still in shock.

"He is our baby. He has your eyes. Am I that bad of a mother?" Piper said.

"No Aunt Piper you were a great mom. Chris loved you so much and when you died he was the one that found you. He called for Leo, but Leo never answered and when he did Chris was passed out with you in his lap. He never talked to Leo after that. Mom took care of Chris after that. She knew that you'd want your family to take care of him. He was never the same after that and when Mom and Aunt Phoebe died he took it really hard. He thought he should have been stronger or better and you guys would still be alive." Dani said.

"How old was he when we died?"

"When you died he was turning fourteen, when Mom and Aunt Phoebe died he was fifteen. He started the resistance when he was sixteen. He met Bianca when he was eighteen and they had Ethan when he was twenty. He came here before Ethan's second birthday; Ethan should be turning three in a couple weeks."

"Who took care of you guys when we died?" Paige asked wanting to know who took care of her kids.

"Chris did." Pattie said.

"He taught us, helped us, and cared for us. He wouldn't even let us join the resistance on missions yet." Melinda said.

"He's taken care of everyone even if they were older. But in our family other than Wyatt, Chris is the oldest. He's worked really hard to keep food on the table and a roof over our heads. He only let me join the resistance before he left; he knew that he couldn't keep me out if he wasn't here. The twins take care of Ethan while Henry and I run the resistance." Dani said.

"How bad is it in the future?" Piper said wanting to know the damage her son had caused.

"Well there are no tall buildings anymore. People are afraid to go out during the day. The only two places that are doing well would be Wyatt's castle and the Manor. Wyatt made the manor into a shrine to show people the power he has. He controls most of the world. The few people who are against him hid in the sewers or old underground shelters. Our HQ was an abandoned underground shelter till Wyatt destroyed it. That's one reason why we're here; we also need to tell Chris what we found out."

A few minutes later Henry and Chris orbed into the attic, Henry had an arm around Chris's shoulders. Chris then said, "So what did you guys find out?"

"Bianca found out that the Elder that runs magic school is the one who caused the change in Wyatt. She said that the Elder took Wyatt to the underworld to kill him and sent Barbas to distract everyone who was looking for Wyatt. Your Mom went into premature labor around the same time from the stress. It's the reason you were born so early." Dani said informing everyone.

"Gideon wouldn't do that; he's the one that fought for Piper and me to be together." Leo said not wanting to believe that his mentor could be the cause to the horrible future.

"How early is early?" Piper asked as her hands instinctively went to her stomach.

"A month." Chris said softly noticing Piper's hands.

"A whole month!"

"Mom I was fine. I am fine; see twenty-three and perfectly fine."

"Peanut. I don't care how old you are your still my baby."

"How did you know to call him Peanut?" Henry asked.

"I just felt like I should. That and I've been craving peanut butter." Piper said as she moved over to Chris. Henry took his arm off Chris's shoulders as Piper approached them.

"You haven't called me that in nine years. They wouldn't let me summon you. I tried so hard." Chris said sadly with a few tears in his eyes as Piper put a hand on his cheek.

"It's okay baby."

"I've missed you so much."

"He is a momma's boy." Henry said joking a little bit.

"Hey, so were you." Chris said with a smile.

"Okay let's talk about how were going to get Gideon recycled." Phoebe said smiling at the two young men as they had an arm around their mothers.

"I'm still not convinced that Gideon would do this. He's supposed to be a good guy." Leo said still not wanting to believe.

"B said you might not believe, but think about it he's always after you go back up to Elderland right. He's trying to get you out of the way so that he has a chance to get Wyatt." Henry said.

"Your right, he is always after me to go back to Elderland. He was my mentor I hate to think he's thinking any child of mine could be evil."

"We know, but we need to focus on what we're going to do. I don't think we have a lot of time. Wyatt isn't going to let us run around in the past for long." Chris said.

"Okay so how do we get Gideon to admit that he's thinking of killing Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"I could get him to come here. I'll tell him you're all out and I'm watching Wyatt. I can tell him I don't think Wyatt can be saved maybe he'll let something slip. We'd have a find a way to make you guys invisible so that he won't know your there. You guys can come up with a spell to make sure he can't orb out. And we can make sure he can't get to Wyatt or Ethan; by creating a barrier to protect Wyatt and Ethan."

"I think that's a great plan." Piper said, "But how are you going to stay safe?"

"I have a shield. I'll use it if it gets to dangerous." Chris said.

"I'll get the Elders." Leo said as he orbed up to Elderland.

"We'll get started on a spell." Phoebe said with a nod from Paige.

"We'll work on the barrier for Wyatt." Henry said as he, Dani, Melinda and Pattie orbed and phased away with Ethan.

"What did they just do?" Piper asked not knowing about phasing.

"They have cupid's phasing." Chris said as he and Piper sat down on the couch.

"So Phoebe marries a cupid? I thought that was against the rules."

"It was, but like they did for you they made an exception. Uncle Coop is great though."

"What about Paige? Who does she marry?"

"A cop, a mortal cop, his name is Henry."

"A mortal, who would have known she'd be the one to marry a mortal."

"Yeah."

"So Henry is Henry Jr.?"

"No, Henry Samuel Mitchell he's a lot like his father, very protective."

Soon everything was set up and Chris was just about to orb to magic school to pick up Gideon. Henry and Dani were going over the plan a few more times, while Melinda and Pattie were watching Wyatt and Ethan in the nursery. The Charmed Ones were in the attic about how they were going to get all the future kids back to the future while Leo was talking with the other Elders.

"All right we know the plan. I'm going to go get Gideon; you'll have about ten minutes before I get here with Gideon. Be ready for anything." Chris said as he orbed out leaving everyone to set up.

Ten minutes later, Chris orbed into the foyer of the manor with Gideon next to him. "Thanks for coming Gideon." Chris said as soon as they formed.

"No problem Chris. It is my job to be a counselor." Gideon said as he starting looking around, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I don't think we can save Wyatt. In my future he's evil. He's destroyed families. I don't think he can be saved."

"It's quiet alright Chris. I don't think he can be either. It's why I've started talking with Barbas in the pit the Charmed Ones put him in. Until I know he will be helpful."

"What's the plan?"

"The plan is to kidnap Wyatt and take him to the underworld. Leo can't sense him there, then I will bless the blade with Barbas and we will kill Wyatt."

"Do you need any help?"

"No. I have several dark lighters that are more than helpful."

"I can't believe you're going to kill him."

"It is for the greater good. He must die."

"No one will be dying." Zane said one of the Elders, as he and everyone else took their invisibility down.

"What have you done Chris?" Gideon said as he stepped away from Chris.

"I won't let you change Wyatt. It's you trying to kill him that changes the future so that evil run the world. My family will protect Wyatt at all costs. You aren't going to win here." Chris said as he stood next to Piper.

"I thought you understood what we're fighting here."

"I do and that's why I'll protect my brother at all costs."

"Your brother? Wyatt's your brother."

"Yes."

"I should have known. You're here to end the world and make sure your brother is evil."

"No. I want him to be good and the only way to do that is to protect him from you."

"Gideon you will stop this nonsense. We told you to stay away from this family. Now you leave us no choice, but to recycle you." Zane said as he and the other Elders began to chant the recycling spell.

"No!" Gideon yelled as he threw a bolt of Elder's lightening toward Piper.

"Mom!" Chris yelled throwing his body in front of Piper, Chris collapsed on top of Piper as the bolt hit him in the back.

"Chris?!" Piper said as she held him on top of her, Chris didn't move.

The Elders finished the recycling spell and Gideon vanished to be born in another life, Leo ran to Piper and Chris to find that Chris was barely breathing.

"Come on Chris breathe." Leo said as he began to put his healing hands over Chris.

"Henry, Dani you need to help. You need to get Ethan to help too." Zane said as he joined Leo. Henry ran to join in as Dani called for Ethan, who came down with Melinda, Pattie, and Wyatt.

"Daddy?" Ethan said as he orbed over to Chris and began to help, even little Wyatt joined them.

Watching from a distance Phoebe, Paige, Melinda, and Pattie silently prayed for Chris to be okay. They saw a blue portal open behind the group helping Chris and watched a young man come out, with a red shirt and jeans on. He immediately saw Chris and ran to help the others. Together everyone healed Chris and let their hands fall to their sides as they watched Chris take a few breathes.

"Peanut?" Piper said as Chris began to open his eyes. Chris's eyes focused on the young man that had come out of the portal.

"Wyatt!" Chris said surprised to see Wyatt with a short haircut and no black on.

"Hello little brother, you're making mom worry. I told her I'd find you." Older Wyatt said holding out his hand to help Chris up.

"Are you good?" Piper asked looking from one son to the other.

"Yes, he is. Everything is the way it should have been. You are welcome to return home. Your memories will catch up with you when you return home." Zane said as he and the other Elders orbed back Elderland.

"Come on little brother everyone is wondering where you guys all are." Wyatt said to all the future people.

"Is everyone alive?" Chris said a little afraid that not everyone was saved.

"Yes Mom and Bianca are alive." Wyatt said picking up on Chris's feelings. "Everyone is and they are missing you guys."

"That's great. I guess everyone should start saying goodbye." Chris said as he and Wyatt helped Piper up.

"Be safe my boys." Piper said as she hugged her boys.

"We will be." Wyatt said hugging Piper back.

"I'll be here in no time." Chris said hugging Piper.

Paige and Phoebe said their goodbyes to their kids who told them it would be a short time till they were here and they didn't have to worry that they'd be in danger. Leo was the last to say goodbye who made a promise that he'd be a better father and Uncle.

Soon everyone was done with their goodbyes and walked over to the trifecta on the wall to head home. Wyatt said the spell to get home and everyone waved goodbye.

Sometime in the future, Bianca was pacing in the attic near the trifecta waiting for Wyatt to bring the family home from where ever they were. She couldn't wait to see her boys again. It had only been a short time since they seemed to go missing, but she missed them.

Soon the familiar blue portal opened and all the people who were missing came out, Chris being the last with Ethan in his arms.

"Chris! Ethan! My boys I'm so glad your home." Bianca shouted as she ran to Chris and Ethan.

"Bianca." Chris said as he kissed her and held her to him.

"Mommy." Ethan said as Chris handed him to Bianca.

"Baby." Bianca said as she hugged and kissed him.

Piper and the rest of the family came orbing, walking, or phasing into the attic to greet everyone and tell them that they missed them. Everyone was so happy that everyone was okay, they hugged and kissed everyone and told them how happy they were that they were alright.

"So everything is good now. No big danger." Chris said hoping that everything was good.

"Yes Peanut everything is great minus a few demons here and there. Welcome to the future you helped create." Piper said as she hugged Chris.

"I'm so glad."

"Come on little brother lets go play football." Wyatt said as he orbed the football to him.

"I'll play." Henry said smiling.

"Me too." Melinda said.

"And me." Pattie said.

Soon everyone was heading outside to the backyard to play football, even the adults decided to play with them.


End file.
